Sentimientos
by ika-oni
Summary: una pequeña historia y poema de Allen sobre los sentimientos que Kanda oculta


_Solo soy otro pasajero_

_De tu tonta e insulsa partida_

_Destruiste tantas personas_

_Que te querían_

-Oigan chicos ¿se han enterado?

-¿De que hablas Lenalee? – pregunta Allen curioso

-He oído que Kanda será transferido a la rama asiática – dice la peliverde triste

-Lena si Yuu nos dejara por los menos nos avisaría – dice Lavi intentando de alegrar a su amiga – tu sabes que somos los amigos de Yuu – le da una sonrisa

-Tienes razón – dice la china

Siguieron comiendo tranquilamente

_Pero ya es tarde_

_Sigues igual_

_Y no hay mal _

_Que te mantenga_

_O te deja_

En una habituación oscura se podían distinguir dos siluetas besándose apasionadamente, una persona alta y pelo oscuro estaba arriba sobre una persona más chica y pelo blanco.

-Kanda ¿es cierto? – habla el albino rompiendo ese momento romántico

-¿De qué hablas? – pregunta Kanda quitándose de encima de Allen para acostarse a un lado del

-De que vas a irte a la rama asiática

-Che – ahora en la cara de Kanda se le podía mostrar de que verdad estaba molesto y pero tambien demostró que lo decía Allen era cierto

-¿¡Porque no me lo dijiste!? – pregunta Allen furioso

-Planeaba hacerlo

-Olvídalo – se levanta de la cama planeando irse

-¿Adónde vas? – pregunta Kanda al ver que Allen se retira de la habitación

-¡A mi habitación! – contesta furioso azotando la puerta

_Te di mi corazón_

_Y sus instrucciones_

_En un papel_

_-"Kanda, ¿Por qué te fuiste?" – _Pensaba Allen en los tejados de la orden _– "¿por me haces esto? Yo te amo Kanda"_

-Te encontré

-¿eh? – se voltea rápidamente y ve que la persona que está detrás del es Lavi - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Nada solo pasaba por aquí – responde tranquilamente

Se quedaron unos momentos en silencio, ninguno de los decía una palabra y a Lavi se le hacía incomodo asi que decidió hacer lo que realmente había venido hacer

-Allen se que estas triste por la partida de Kanda pero debes superarlo – dice Lavi – además no has comido muy bien y se te nota que has estado llorado últimamente

-Lo sé, Lavi pero es que……. no puedo

_Esos besos en la oscuridad_

_Subiendo lentamente_

_Esos recuerdos que no volverán_

_Y tambien el recuerdo del día_

_Que murió mi corazón_

Se encontraba un niño de pelos blancos en su habitación sentado escondiendo su cabeza entre sus rodillas mientras que tincampy volaba sobre su cabeza y jalaba sus cabellos

-Tim, déjame en paz – decía Allen mientras intentaba quitar a tincampy para que lo dejara de morder – se que ando mal tim

Se llego a separar de tincampy para regresar a su tristeza otra vez. Cada día hacia lo mismo entraba a su habitación para recordar los recuerdos que vivió con su pareja haciéndose sufrir cada vez mas

_La verdad es que te extraño_

_Pero no quiero que vuelvas_

_Soy tan fuerte _

_Y a la vez tan frágil_

_Como un cristal_

-¡¡Allen!!

-¿Lenalee, que pasa? – pregunta Allen al ver que su compañera lo llama

-He oído que Kanda regresara – contesta la chica contenta

Allen se quedo en un estado de shock por unos instantes todavía no podía entrar por su cabeza que su amado regresaría, estaba feliz y a la vez ¿triste?. Se sentía raro

-Que bueno – comenta al después de reaccionar

_Solo quiero otra cálida oportunidad_

_Otra sensación de calor_

_En mi corazón de preocupación_

_Y sentir lo que soy_

_Y como realmente empezó_

Estaba Allen caminando sobre los pasillos de la orden reflexionando sobre las palabras que Lenalee le había dicho. Kanda iba a regresar pero que le diría "hola Kanda, cuánto tiempo ¿no?" que patético sonaría.

Pero sin darse ahí estaba su maldición, justo enfrente del estaba Kanda caminando en dirección contraria todavía no estaba listo para verlo. Empezó a temblar y sudar irracionalmente

Se encontraron los dos sus vista no dejaban de verse entre ellos dos uno demostraba sorpresa mientras que la de Kanda mostraba….. cariño

_Puede que a veces_

_Sientas que te mueres_

_Con la cara pálida_

_Y una sonrisa caída_

Kanda se acercaba a Allen mientras que el se quedaba aun en estado de shock sin darse de cuenta toma su mentón y va cercando sus labios cada vez hasta juntarlos en un beso dulce.

-¿me extrañaste? – pregunta Kanda divertido con una sonrisa burlona

-Cállate – dice Allen apenado volviendo a juntar sus labios – promete que no me volverás a dejar solo

-Lo prometo

_Pero no es todo_

_Asume a entender_

_Que tú decides tu vida_

_Sal de ese hoyo_

_Esa fosa de recuerdos, llantos y sueños_

_Que ocultas en tu cuerpo con esfuerzo_

-¿Lo encontraste? – pregunta Allen acercándose al pecho de su amado

-No – dice Kanda de manera cortante – resulto que solo era una falsa pista

-Ya veo – dice Allen con los ojos desilusionados

Se quedaron acostados en silencio por unos minutos, Allen estaba cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo pero tenía antes que decir algo

-Kanda ¿Por qué no me dices que sientes?

-¿De qué hablas? –pregunta confundido por la pregunta

-nunca me dices si estas triste o feliz y tampoco sé nada de tu pasado, se que enfrentas muchas cosas pero por favor déjame comprenderte…....

-Todo está bien Allen – dice Kanda dándole un beso en la frente – se superar estas cosas

_Tal vez es algo _

_Que ocurre alguna vez_

_Aun que se re silente_

-¿Qué te pasa Kanda? – pregunta Allen viendo a su amado que está sentado en la cama del hotel donde se hospedan

-Nada – responde secamente

-¡¡Mentiroso!! – Grita Allen enojado – se que te pasa algo…… estoy harto – empieza a llorar – ya no puedo con esto…… terminamos

El chico de cabellos blanco escucha como su amado le reclama una y otra vez que le de otra oportunidad pero el chico aun cuando lo ama sabe que él nunca romperá ese cascaron tan duro que tiene por el maldito orgullo que tiene……

_Ayúdate por una vez _

_Entiéndelo y asúmelo_

_Deja ya todas tus penas_

_Aunque te consumas poco a poco_

_Con tu dulce veneno_

_Solo quiero una oportunidad de sentir……_

**Entonces como quedo esta bueno o malo bueno antes que nada quiero darles el credito a mi amigo que fuel que escribio esta poesia y me ayudo a escribir una historia ¿entonces te gusto amigo?**

**Amigo: #¬¬**

**Autora: ¿Que pasa?**

**Amigo: es que como te atreves a convertir mi dulce poesia en algo yaoi**

**Autora: #¬¬ si lo hubiera hecho yuri no te hubieras quejado**

**Amigo: o//o es diferente**

**Autora: Si, como sea. por favor comenten aunque sea para una critica T-T**

**MATTA NE X3**


End file.
